


I'll make you feel better

by alittlemore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Kara Danvers, a little angst again, maybe fluffy if you can find
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemore/pseuds/alittlemore
Summary: The two times Lena heard the same sentence and felt the same way. Happy.





	I'll make you feel better

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eu vou fazer você se sentir melhor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216514) by [alittlemore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemore/pseuds/alittlemore). 



> Hello people!
> 
> This is just a little work that I wrote some time ago (I think you can tell) and I decided to translate and post (in english) just now. All the mistakes are mine and english is not my first language. Maybe it's a bit in free form. Well, I think it is. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

I.

Lena believed only two possibilities about the end of that day. Or you would work late even after an exhausting meeting with your company's board and once again make good use of your couch or because of that same meeting you would cancel all remaining appointments and end the night at your apartment in company of good wine. Any other option could only come up with the intervention of someone very important. Very important for Lena, at least. However, who perfectly fit this requirement was silent for more than a week and the brunette had already exhausted her list of what to do about it, taking into account the little secret present in that relationship.

So, in front of men dressed in their expensive suits and apathetic expressions for much of their afternoon, Lena did not expect that only seven words could make her wish disappear that the hours would pass like minutes so she could finally feel free of it all. As she also did not expect those words to be said justly by those who she thought was unavailable.

The change in her conclusions began with a slight headache that gradually increased. Stress, of course, the businesswoman thought at first. However, not too far ahead, a dizziness disturbed her footsteps until where she had left a water jar and, then, suddenly her office felt colder. And yet, her stubbornness persisted. Your couch would still be your destination on this endless day and no one there present would dare to disagree - even because, according to her watch it was already too late for someone else besides the boss herself to still be working in the building and the brunette, also, didn’t want to bother her driver so close to dawn.

Soon, when finally lying on the white leather of the sofa the big and good surprise came. It scared her in the first few seconds, at a point to which Lena cursed herself, for being a Luthor and at the same time being so careless, and feared she had left her bag with the taser so far, but the CEO calmed down in the next few moments seeing who it was.

It was Kara. Only Kara and her scolding expression for finding her there so late. Although, Lena could also use that same expression as to the reporter's silence last week.

"You know, sometimes freedom in working hours, isn’t exactly an advantage," the blonde approached in short steps until she was standing in front of the brunette.

"Kara ..." Lena tried to sit down and in the lack of strength almost fell again in the couch but was quickly supported by the reporter.

"Lee, are you okay? Oh for R ... God, of course you are not, you have a fever and I bet you didn’t remember eating, I can see that you didn’t ... " Kara practically ran over the rest of the brunette's consciousness with her words while creating a support with her arms so that Lena could sit. "Why did you stay here alone, Lee? What if you had fainted and hurt yourself?

When seated, Lena was finally able to realize the whole situation. The blonde was standing, leaning slightly, in front of her. Through the lenses, her eyes seemed larger and bluer, holding up her eyebrows, almost united with concern. Forgetting the whole context, the brunette could say it was a lovely sight.

"Lena, is there something you're not telling me?"

"There's nothing, I'm fine." Disbelief came clear in the face of the other. "I’m fine."

"No, you're not."

"And you came here, after days without a single message, just to warn me about it.” Although a bit upset, sounded much more rude than Lena intended and in response Kara put some distance between herself and the youngest Luthor.

The blue, now more cloudy, didn’t disconnect itself from the brunette's heavy green, but Lena was sure the reporter would not be as affectionate as before. The blonde looked scared and consumed by something that the CEO assumed was the fault of omitting what she herself had already discovered from the beginning. So Lena expected nothing less than Kara's escape. It was the easiest way out - make up a ridiculous excuse and quit - however, from the beginning of the day, Lena was wrong about expecting a few things.

"I'm sorry, Lee." And again Kara was approaching. "I've been too busy helping a friend, far away from here ... I would have said something if I could."

"I know, sorry, today was not my day."

“I can tell.” The blonde offered her a tentative smile, as if asking for permission to approach and the brunette just returned letting Kara not only occupy the space beside her on the couch as well as a little more than her already occupied her heart. "Now ... Let me take care of you." Kara put her arm around Lena’s shoulders. "I can do some company and stay until you feel better or we can go to my apartment and watch a movie if you want, but of course, nothing before calling Alex to check you. And I'll let you choose this time. "

“Sounds perfect.”

“ I’ll make you feel better.”

 

II.

 

The second time Lena heard Kara's soft voice uttering these words, it had been a few months and nothing in her relationship with the heroine could get any better. A few days after the reporter's return and the sick episode of the brunette, Kara had been even more present around her, checking her and bringing her food whenever possible, thus ensuring that Lena was well. Soon, spending much more time with the blonde, Lena could not help letting her feelings for the reporter, once guarded, emerge and take more account of her thoughts and actions. Which ended up leaving her crush, previously perceptible only through the small details, tangible to a point that the only one not to realize was Kara herself. But the Kryptonian, of all the other people Lena had known, was an unusual case, thus contemplating everything good and new that this could mean and even her inattention to somethings. So, before she missed anything, the brunette was sure everything she owned with the reporter was more than enough. However, this developed to a point where the only one who seemed to be still unknown to her began to reflect in her attitudes the same ambiguity charged with other meanings far beyond friendship, and then Lena thought of nothing else to do finally shed her feelings.

And it could not have been better. After being greeted with the sweetest kiss and the comfort of the blonde's warmth, Lena felt that she would never be able to doubt Kara, seeing the reciprocity almost palpable in the blue immensity of her eyes. So something the businesswoman never thought she could achieve - at least in the long run - was now flooding her chest like never before as her relationship with the heroine evolved and Lena could see it in Kara as well. She was happy and no one seemed to be able to disturb.

Until Lillian and CADMUS reappeared and their bubble burst. 

It happened during an afternoon at the L-Corp, which had been like that before and destabilized the brunette much more than at other times. Because now she was thinking about the safety of the heroine as well, the security of her identity, and how this might be made more fragile by the threat than the surname Luthor could be. Then, when she realized Lillian Luthor's imposing presence across her office and firing a "offer," no one could claim Lena was nervous. This state of yours only lasted until she realized that there were others who, along with the older Luthor, were about to take her hostage and attack whoever else was in the middle if the brunette refused, however. Fortunately, since in a romantic relationship with Kara, the heroine was much more attentive to her safety, although in her friendship, even before she revealed herself as Supergirl, the blonde already fulfilled that role. Soon, in contact with the DEO and the National City police station, it was possible to recapture some of the criminals and Lillian. And then Lena had left unharmed, her building had not suffered much damage, but she was not relieved.

Even after spending almost three hours in the police station giving testimony, giving details, and then much of her night working for all the security flaws that allowed the criminal group to come in and correct them, the brunette could not yet say which had calmed down.

Later, in her apartment, Lena had gotten out of her work clothes and taken a hot bath, soothing the tension in her muscles and allowing herself to relax a bit. But of course, unlike her body, her mind was not yet ready to rest. Several other different scenarios invaded every thought of her, connecting with innumerable possibilities that could happen when the youngest Luthor was not able to predict carelessness.

What if Kara was together, out of her disguise?   
And if it was someone, who would not Lillian? 

Or if your girlfriend was without your powers?

How much easier would it be to reach National City's heroine knowing her identity? Knowing your relationship with Lena?

It was so, curling up in this web of worries and fears that the brunette, coming out of her bath, didn’t notice the presence of the blonde invading your balcony.

"Oh,” Lena put her hand to her chest, clutching firmly at the cloth of her robe. "You scared me."

"I’m sorry," the Kryptonian approached in slow steps, shortening the distance until she was less than a step away from the other. "How are you?"

It was a question Lena hoped she would not have to answer, but here she was. Feeling like she did not even need it. From the nearness, Kara seemed to read her as if it were a diary. And Lena could read her too. The blonde seemed to know what was to come and feared she was right.

The brunette pulled away minimally until her knees hit the edge of the mattress and sat down on a mute invitation for the heroine to do the same. Then, side by side with Kara, she again met the blue eyes attached to hers.

“You know when everything seems so perfect ... When it seems like it’s not as fragile as you thought it might be, and then ... " It's a mistake, Lena meant, but the word would sound so hard that she thought she might have ripped her throat. "And then ... It's not true."

Kara could understand, Lena knew. A heavy sigh, she confirmed.

"Lee, this may be true," she said, picking up one of her hands. "No matter what's out there, you know I'll always be here for you, as I know you'll be there for me."

“But I’m still a Luthor, Kara, and you, the heroine who saves the day… Do you know the danger this could mean?”

“I know, Lena. I know, but for you there is nothing that I don’t face.” 

The genuineness in Kara's words hits the brunette as a lighthouse in the middle of a stormy sea.

"I’m still feeling it, Kara." As in any confession, Lena stared at her hands, feeling unable to respond.  
“You don’t need. I'm here Lena ... and I'll make you feel better, " the last part came almost lower than a whisper, but the brunette listened, and then her lips had been taken and wandering hands slid down her skin. And she couldn’t help believing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!


End file.
